


巷

by Chineseyam0whitespace



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chineseyam0whitespace/pseuds/Chineseyam0whitespace





	巷

B城今年的春去得格外早，仿佛只浸润了龟裂的皮囊，便再不管冰冷的血浆，于是当尖刀般的阳光刺进耳目时，那些萎靡的血液才真正蓬勃起来了，一并裹着湿黏的情欲，蕴在某处暗巷生根发芽。  
李琳半倚着墙角，砖瓦土缝里呲出的青苔被委屈地压弯了腰。烟蒂被火机泛紫的火苗烫伤，卷曲成一片废屑。  
巷里几个男人面面相觑，彼此的脸都被烟雾包着，看不真切。  
“琳儿，你还就真打算一直这么干下去？”  
靠近巷里木门的一个青年捻灭烟头，眯着眼睛问。  
李琳猛吸了一口烟，  
“那还能干啥，也就干这个来钱最快，还他妈不用整天蹲号子。”  
说完李琳顿了顿，往地上啐了口痰，  
“而且说不定还能再多碰见几个像谢华那种人傻钱多的二愣子，给老子钱让老子带他感受爱情，”  
这话说完几个青年都笑了，其中一个把烟头在脚底碾了碾，操着一口尖细的嗓子问  
“那琳哥，你最后把谢华怎么样了来着。”  
“老子让他给我口了一次，说吞下去咱俩这事就算成了。”  
“然后那家伙还真他妈吞了，还含着老子的吊问老子得是一会我两就能去扯证了。”  
“最后老子把钱一拿，跟他说让我回家准备一下，然后头也没回地跑了。”  
“那家伙现在估计还等着老子回去跟他结婚呢。”  
男人们都笑了，笑声包裹着烟雾弥散，小巷又重归清明。  
一个男人在距离巷口几米远的地方探头探脑，犹犹豫豫地望着巷子。  
“哟，张大夫，今天有空来了。“  
那个拥有尖细嗓子的青年大抵是狐狸精投错了胎，出生时多带了个把。此时他正扭着细腰，到真有那么几分狐媚的样子向那位张大夫走去。  
李琳一手扶着湿滑的墙壁，眯着眼睛看着那位人人口中敦厚老实，对老婆孩子照顾有加的张大夫拦着那个狐媚子的细腰，吱呀一声推开了巷里的木门。  
李琳轻笑一声，修长的指节叩叩石墙，对其他人说：  
”咱也回去吧，我看快到饭点了。”  
几个青年依次进了屋，李琳迫不及待地蹲到墙角，打开已经生锈的电扇。  
焦黑卷曲的扇叶开始转动，在墙角隆隆地转着，勉强送来一丝凉意。  
可就这少得可怜的凉意，都要被一门之隔的娇喘声毋庸置疑地盖过，狐媚子掐着嗓子，声音像是裹了蜜一样娇滴滴地，这让他身上的人心里欢喜得紧，可苦了外头等饭的一行人，这矫揉造作的声音只让他们心里齁得慌。  
“啧,真骚。”  
一个青年坐在桌边，光了膀子嫌弃道。  
“骚也比你们这群只会吃的贱货有用！”  
一个肥胖的女人扭着浑身的肉走过来，把一盆阳春面扔到桌上。  
“啊，王姨，今天就吃这个？”  
青年抬起头，吊着一双眼眼睛看女人。  
“咋了，还嫌少？”  
女人一双杏眼一瞪，满脸的肥肉跟着她的动作打颤。  
“你说你们一天天都赚不来几单，老娘还给你们管吃管住，当我是啥呢，啊？”  
“吃完饭赶紧给老娘站外头拉客去，赚不来钱都迟早给我滚蛋。”  
next


End file.
